brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Tsubaki
Tsubaki Asahina (Asahina Tsubaki, 朝日奈 椿) is the fifth son of the Asahina family. He works as a Seiyuu with his brother Asahina Azusa. Appearance Tsubaki has violet eyes and messy white hair that covers the right side of his face. He has a beauty mark under his left eye. His facial features is similar to Azusa's since they are identical twins. He wears a pair of earrings and is usually seen wearing a pink diamond cardigan under a black blazer, along with trousers and a pendant necklace around his neck. Personality Tsubaki is usually playful and easygoing but he actually has a serious side as well. Especially when it comes to work. He takes his job very seriously, and he always does his best at work. Tsubaki is also an otaku who loves anime, manga and games. He loves little sister characters with a passion, so Ema is a dream come true for him. Relationships Asahina Azusa- Although they are twins, the love between these two characters surpass Ema tremendously, if the show was really trying to win the affection of the fans, they would write Ema off and focus on the more intresting relationship between brothers (TWINS) Asahina Natsume Game Route: Passion Pink Tsubaki's dating sim route appears in Brothers Conflict Passion Pink, the first of two games based on the Brothers Conflict light novel series. If the player conducts Tsubaki's route with sufficient family love AND sufficient hearts with Azusa, they can also earn a special ending with both Tsubaki and Azusa. 'Scenes' Tsubaki's route includes the following scenes (SPOILER WARNING: may include spoilers for the novels and/or anime): 'Seiyuu Event' Ema attends Tsubaki and Azusa's seiyuu event. Tsubaki glances at Ema during their performance, cause the girls around her to be excited that he looked their way. After the event, Tsubaki asks Ema to come backstage, which the player can accept or refuse. Upon accepting, Ema visits the dressing room and is greeted by a very enthusiastic Tsubaki, who even hugs her. Tsubaki asks her to attend their next event and Ema agrees. 'Family Vacation' In all routes, Ema joins the Asahina brothers on a vacation to their mother's private island. In Tsubaki's route, Ema joins both twins on a boat trip, only to wind up stuck on a small nearby island when rain begins to pour. Tsubaki announces that the boat's engine is broken, causing Ema to panic. Tsubaki and Azusa comfort her and calm her down...and then Azusa correctly guesses that Tsubaki was just kidding about the engine. Ema forgives Tsubaki and the trio return to the main island. 'Forbidden Love?' When Ema visits the living room to get her phone, which she left behind, she overhears a conversation between Tsubaki and Azusa, which makes it sound like they're in a romantic relationship together. The player gets to choose whether to leave or listen more, and if she stays Ema begins picturing the two in a forbidden love. The next day Ema asks the brothers about their relationship and Tsubaki briefly trolls her, pretending that they are, in fact, in love...and then reveals that they had just been practicing a script together. 'Truth' In all routes, Ema learns that she is, in fact, the adopted daughter of Rintarou-- not his real daughter. Shocked, she runs out of the house to be alone. In Tsubaki's route, he is the one who finds her, and he comforts her before convincing her to return home and talk to Rintarou. After talking with Rintarou, Ema thanks Tsubaki for his help. Trivia *Fifth son of the Asahina Family. *Triplets with Azusa and Natsume. *The triplets each have a beauty mark on their faces. *Is the identical twin of Azusa. *Is the second one of the brothers to kiss Ema. Gallery 05.Tsubaki.png|Tsubaki (Anime) Asahina Tsubaki.png|Tsubaki (Game) Tumblr mpcpjxBiNs1spm57xo3 250.png|Tsubaki in Opening Song Asahina Tsubaki.jpg|Tsubaki BroCon Ep1 Tsubaki 1.gif|Asahina Tsubaki - Brothers Conflict Episode 1 GIF BroCon_Ep1_Tsubaki_2.gif|Asahina Tsubaki - Brothers Conflict Episode 1 GIF BroCon_Ep1_Twins.gif|Asahina Twins - Brothers Conflict Episode 1 GIF Category:Characters